


1999

by faliceplease



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: What better reason to return to the town you abandoned than to show up at your best friend's wedding? FP Jones got a little more than he bargained for running into an old flame, who just so happened to be alone in attendance....





	1999

It wasn’t as if Alice had any particular interest in attending the Andrews wedding in the first place. Hal knew that her new neighbours probably knew it too. That wasn’t the reason why Alice was upset about the change of plans. She was upset because Hal knew exactly why she didn’t want to attend a social function without him. The fact that she’d never truly gotten along with any of their peers in the first place, which had only escalated as time went on. It had been six years since graduation and Alice was very cautious about who she spent her time with. The Cooper’s social calendar extended only to the right people of Alice’s choosing, most of which were not in attendance of the senior class of ‘93. 

The original plan was for the young couple to attend this wedding together, put on their brightest smiles and mingle like the good Northsiders they were. Alice would do her best to compliment the women on their attire, and the men on their achievements. Hal would monitor how many drinks it took her to remain sane, and they’d both do their best to avoid FP Jones if they could help it. Nobody had heard from the man for years. Not after he ditched their high school graduation, took off on a bus and never came back. Rumour has it he joined the army, but Alice was never sold on that. She didn’t know what the serpent would be doing with his life, but she couldn’t imagine him doing anything productive or worthy of respect like the military. She knew that her judgement was harsh, but that’s just how she felt. 

Hal was the one who changed the plan. He was the one backing out of this arrangement. The young couple were supposed to stand a united front at this gathering but instead Hal was packing up his suitcase ready to rush off to some journalism conference, for some event Alice was deliberately choosing to forget the name of. She didn’t want his leaving to be for a valid reason. She wanted to mope and complain about it as much as she could. She sat down on the end of their bed and started unpacking every piece of clothing her husband had nearly stacked into his suitcase. 

Hal let out a laugh as he watched her remove yet another collared shirt from his bag. She was in one of those moods. It was cute but borderline annoying. He would tell her off soon enough, but for now, he was just going to enjoy the fact that she didn’t want him to leave. “Honey, I have to go. It’s my job.” He reminded her as he held up two ties, wanting her to make a choice between them. 

Alice folded her arms over her chest and frowned up at him. “They both look terrible.” She informed him childishly. Her eyes were lured to the one on the left and Hal knew her enough to follow her gaze and read what she was thinking. He wrapped the fabric around his hand to make it easier to pack before laying his neatly pressed shirts back into his bag alongside his tie. He zipped it up before his wife could start unpacking again and soon wheeled his bag over to the doorway. 

“I promise I’ll be at the next wedding, whoever it may be between.” He told her as he walked back over to sit beside her. She refused to take his hand when he offered it, which made him laugh because she was in one of her moods again and there was nothing he could do about it. “Don’t drink too much, you know you can’t handle the hangover.” He reminded her, wanting to be a good husband despite the fact that Alice viewed his leaving as some kind of abandonment. She didn’t respond so he kept talking. “And make sure your heels aren’t too high because you’ll hurt your feet.” He continued, watching her pretend not to listen. “You can survive one weekend without me, Alice.” He said sincerely, smiling across at her. She turned her head to meet his eye and let out a sigh. She knew he was right and that was what she hated the most. She would survive, and she would hate every second of it. 

••• 

Stepping foot into Pop’s Diner after a long absence felt like coming home to FP Jones. He hadn’t had a place to call his own in quite some time but Pop Tate knew how to create a welcoming atmosphere, which was the entire appeal of the establishment. He walked inside the building unsure of what to expect. The diner appeared to have had a facelift, although not much had changed apart from a fresh coat of paint on the walls, and maybe a few new pictures hanging on the walls. It was mid-afternoon and most of the booths were occupied by teenagers getting their afternoon shakes and burgers. He hesitated before walking further inside. Pop Tate himself spotted him before FP could make himself invisible. “My, my if it isn’t FP Jones.” He said in disbelief. 

FP smiled a little and took a few steps toward the other man. He didn’t expect a warm greeting after so long. He assumed Pop would be the only one who felt that way. Apart from Fred of course, but FP was almost certain that Fred invited him to be polite. It wasn’t as if they could just pick up where they left off all those years ago. He didn’t think he could do that with anybody he had left behind. “The one and only,” FP said warmly as he stepped forward and gave the man’s hand a shake. He looked around the room just to make sure he hadn’t missed anyone else he knew. He was confident that he hadn’t so he gave his full attention back to the man who fed him and every other Riverdale kid growing up. “Just passing through for Freddie Andrews’ wedding.” He explained as he made it to the counter and leaned his body up against it. 

Pop nodded his head and flashed FP a big smile. “That Mary is one lucky lady, marrying a real gentleman.” He said kindly. Pop was fond of Fred from the time he worked for him over a summer and the fact that he had always been polite to him in their exchanges over the years. “You find yourself a lady too?” He asked after handing FP a menu. It hadn’t changed much over the years, but he offered it to the younger man anyway. 

FP took the menu in his hands and skimmed over it. “No, nothing like that Pop.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Didn’t work out so well the last time, think I’m just going to keep flying solo till the right one comes along.” He said without looking up. He didn’t want to talk about his tragic love life. It was the one part of his life that he hadn’t bothered to fix over the years. He hadn’t dated much, and even when he had been out with a woman it wasn’t as if he expected to have what Mary and Fred had. That just wasn’t in the cards for him and he’d accepted that long ago. 

Pop knew all about FP’s teen romance with the young Alice Smith, that was long before she became the Mrs Cooper she was today. Alice didn’t come by the diner as much as she used to, too busy with her new job and her new husband he assumed. He watched FP for a moment but didn’t mention a word of what he was thinking. Nobody wanted to hear about their ex-loves, and besides it just wasn’t a polite conversation to be had. 

FP ordered a burger to go for old times sake. It didn’t take very long for his order to come through and Pop told him to stop by again before he left town. FP wasn’t sure if he would do such a thing but it was nice to be welcomed the way that he had been. He didn’t expect many other friendly faces but perhaps things had changed so much in his absence that he just might have some friendly reunions in his future. 

••• 

The atmosphere in Fred Andrews’ new home was buzzing with excitement entwined with anxiety, as every member of both sides of the family were expecting every detail of this wedding to be perfect. Mary’s mother and sisters were upstairs tending to Mary’s hair, while Fred and his parents were downstairs going over the details of the big day just one more time to ensure that no errors could be made. When FP rapped his knuckles on the front door he didn’t expect to be interrupting such a family affair. He knew the wedding was the following afternoon, but for some reason, he didn’t piece together how busy everyone would be in preparation. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Lola Andrews commented as she opened the front door. Her memories of FP Jones were rarely fond. Her son had gotten up to quite the trouble with the other boy as teenagers. She didn’t understand the appeal of the reckless lifestyle the Southside boy lived most of the time. 

FP chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Nice to see you too Mrs Andrews.” He greeted her without taking any offence to her less than friendly welcome. He liked her because she never put on a fake front. She was always upfront about her disapproval of him, but never went out of her way to be particularly nasty. He respected that. 

“Fred! FP is here!” She shouted over her shoulder before closing the door. She waited for FP to remove his shoes before relaxing and following him further through the home. 

FP’s eyes travelled as he walked through. He took in as many details as he could. Fred moving into a place like this was impressive. He didn’t particularly expect it to look so nice but it did, and he was happy for the young couple really. “FP,” Fred said with a grin as his friend walked through to the dining room. “You remember my parents.” He said, gesturing toward his father since his mother had been the one to let the other man in. “And this is Mary’s father.” He introduced. “FP’s one of my best friends from high school used to be the star of the football team.” He explained quickly, just wanting to hype his friend up a little. He knew Mary’s father was interested in sport, so it was the obvious way to connect the two for conversations over the next few days. 

“Nice to meet you,” FP said with a smile, reaching out to shake the man’s hand after Fred’s own father had let go of his. He turned toward his high school friend and pushed his thumbs into his jean pockets. “Ah, could I maybe use the bathroom?” He asked him, hoping to have a few moments to himself. Fred directed him up the stairs and left FP to find his way on his own. It didn’t take long for FP to reach the top of the staircase with his long strides. He stepped past moving boxes and walked into one of the empty rooms. It wasn’t the bathroom like he thought it would be, but it was a quiet space to gather his thoughts. He stepped closer to the window and stared out at the house next door. This neighbour wasn’t his usual digs. He didn’t quite feel as though he belonged, maybe he didn’t belong in Riverdale at all either. 

He could hear giggling from across the hallway. The sound of Mary’s voice filled his ears but FP didn’t focus on whatever it was she was saying. He didn’t need to know, either way, it was probably about something wedding related and his interest in this wedding only went so far. His eyes were mostly focused on the yard until he saw movement in one of the neighbour’s windows. He wasn’t trying to spy but his eyes did flicker over in that direction. He would have turned away sooner if he’d realised who actually lived in the house next door. 

Her hair was lighter, significantly so. The Alice he remembered had dark hair and distinctive bright eyes. This woman was definitely Alice, but she looked almost entirely like a different person. The pastel pink blouse she wore was something his first love would have turned her nose up at, yet somehow she looked perfect the way she wore it so proudly as she took a tray out of her oven. He watched her curls bounce as she stood up tall and went to remove her oven mitts. He wasn’t trying to spy on her but once he knew it was her he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Not until he saw her smiling to someone out of view, and as that someone walked into his line of sight FP felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He watched as Hal pressed a kiss to Alice’s lips before stealing a freshly baked cookie from the counter she was standing in front of. FP no longer felt like standing by the window. He stepped out of the empty bedroom and walked across to the bathroom like he had intended to go to in the first place. 

•••

Mary was outside the bathroom waiting for FP when he reappeared. She needed to wash off her face mask but didn’t mind waiting a moment or so for FP to finish up in there. She hadn’t seen the man since he left town all those years back, but it had been her idea to invite him to the wedding. Fred and FP used to get along, and she knew that Fred missed having his friend around whenever she went off with her sisters and left him at home on his own, not even a pet for company. “Good to see you FP.” She said kindly, reaching her arms out to bring him in for a semi-awkward embrace. That was mainly due to the gunk she still had on her face. 

“Nice neighbours you have here.” He commented once she had pulled back from the embrace. Mary’s face changed when she realised what and who he had meant. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you knew? Fred was supposed to mention it.” She said sincerely, feeling bad for how unprepared FP was for that. Although she couldn’t feel too bad considering be fact that FP had willingly agreed to come to a wedding where Alice was to be a guest at. 

FP shook his head. “It’s alright, Mary.” He said with a shrug. He scratched the side of his face and looked down the hallway toward the staircase. He knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault that he felt the way he did. It had been a long time since he’d seen Alice but that didn’t mean he was sitting around pining after her all this time. It was just a surprise, one that he didn’t intend on having again. “If it’s fine with you, I think I should stay elsewhere tonight. Don’t want to cramp your party.” He told her. 

Mary shook her head. “Don’t be silly, we’re just doing last minute things for the wedding. You’re not intruding on any fun. Please at the very least, stay for dinner?” She said as she took hold of one of his hands. FP and Mary had always gotten along, even though she never hesitated to tell him off when he was acting a fool. Tonight she couldn’t blame him for being a little unsettled. Alice Cooper had that exact effect on most people. 

FP nodded his head in defeat. He would leave after dinner and there wasn’t going to be anything that could change his mind on that. He was fine with seeing Alice at the wedding, maybe even fine with seeing Hal there too. He just wasn’t so thrilled about watching the pair living their perfect little life in their perfect big Northside house. That wasn’t something he had the stomach for and he didn’t think anyone could truly blame him for that. 

••• 

True to his word, FP stayed for the duration of dinner. He thanked the soon to be combined family for their hospitality before taking off on his bike to find somewhere to stay. He didn’t recognise parts of town anymore. New houses had been erected, new businesses, and a motel. He wasn’t too fussed about where he was going to crash for the night, but first, he needed something to take off the edge. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot in the Whyte Wyrm, the last time he wasn’t legally allowed to drink, it never stopped him but it was a fact. This time his only concern was how everyone would react to seeing his return. He shut off his bike and jiggled the key around his pointer finger as he headed into the building. It smelt the same, he recognised it straight away. A smile started to appear as familiar faces gave him nods of acknowledgement. He walked straight over to the bar where Hogeye was observing a young blonde who was behind the counter with him. He didn’t spot FP straight away, not until the runaway serpent appeared in front of him. “I’ll be damned.” He said in delight, he reached out over the counter to take FP’s hand in his own. “What’s a good-looking bastard like you doing back in a place like this?” He asked him with a laugh. 

FP chuckled and moved to sit down. “Freddy Andrews is getting hitched, thought it was about time I made an appearance.” He explained briefly, eyes moving toward the young woman who was concentrating so hard on the drink she was mixing. 

“This is Penny, first night on the job.” Hogeye introduced. 

Penny looked up and smiled across at FP. She hadn’t seen him before, but it was clear that he was no stranger to the serpents. “And you are?” She questioned, not having heard his name uttered in the exchange between the two males. 

“FP Jones.” He answered, smiling across at her. 

Penny gave him a once-over before she handed the glass over to her new boss. “Try it. I promise it kicks a punch.” She told him, crossing her arms over her chest as she eagerly watched Hogeye take a sip of her cocktail. 

The man started to splutter and eyes began to water. He set the glass down again and shook his head. “Are you trying to give everyone alcohol poisoning?” He asked her after he had stopped coughing. 

Penny shrugged her shoulders. “Tastes fine to me.” She said before taking a sip herself. 

“You’re underaged, not supposed to be drinking it,” Hogeye said in a warning tone. 

Penny let out a laugh. “Not supposed to be working behind a bar either, and yet here I am.” She reminded him. It was no secret that the Wyrm had a long history of young underaged girls working behind the bar. The eye candy supposedly made the sleazy old men want to buy more drinks. Penny was legally an adult, she just wasn’t over the age of 21. It was all a technicality anyway. 

FP let out a chuckle as he watched the exchange. Hogeye took a step away and told FP he was going to get him a beer. FP picked up one of the napkins and played with one of the soft edges. 

“So, what’s your story?” Penny questioned, pushing the bowl of peanuts toward him. He was a good looking guy and she wasn’t above flirting with older men. Especially when they were as attractive as the one in front of her. 

“My story is too complicated for chit-chat over a bar,” FP told her, dropping the napkin to look up at the pretty blonde. 

Penny shrugged her shoulders. “Well, you could start with the fact that the second you stepped foot inside this building, it was like the prodigal son had returned.” She said to him, stealing a peanut for herself. She pressed it in between her lips using her sparkly painted finger to press it into her mouth. “You’re clearly a serpent, one who skipped town.” She guessed accurately. “Probably because of a girl, I doubt you’d show up again if it was a debt you didn’t pay or an enemy you were trying to avoid.” 

FP chuckled and shook his head. “You’re a smart girl aren’t you? What are you doing working in a place like this?” He asked, leaning forward over the smooth surface of the counter. 

Penny shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the room quickly. “Serpents are family. You of all people should know that.” 

FP nodded his head. Hogeye returned with his beer and FP picked it up straight away to take a sip. He glanced around the room to see who else he knew, but in the end, he didn’t think anyone was going to be as interesting to talk to as Penny. She seemed to be the type of girl who could fill him in on everything anyway. Saved him having to talk to a bunch of people he barely remembered. 

He sat there drinking and listening to Penny talk about the goings on of the gang he once lived and breathed. He found that hearing about it all made him miss the lifestyle. He missed being apart of something, a community where he was accepted for who he was and not just demonised for what he wasn’t. He realised he didn’t need Alice to make being a serpent apart of him. He’d only downed two drinks, not counting the sips of cocktails that Penny had been experimenting on and needing him to try, in the last few hours. 

Penny slid over a glass of water to FP just to be on the safe side. “You know my shift is almost up if you wanted to go and talk where it’s not so loud.” She said to him. The words didn’t leave her lips but they both knew they were implied. She wouldn’t be against something happening, more than talking was on the table. 

FP watched her for a moment before shaking his head. “I have this wedding tomorrow. Should probably just crash.” He said to her as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. “How old are you anyway?” He questioned, having meant to ask the whole time they’d been there but never got around to it 

“How old are you?” She asked him instead of offering a number. She didn’t think it mattered so long as she was legal, and she was. She was eighteen and he was only in his twenties she assumed. 

“Too old for you, I’m guessing.” He answered with a shrug, a smile across his lips as he watched her. 

“I’m 18.” She answered, placing both hands on the counter as she watched him in return. 

FP smiled across at her. She was legal, barely. He wasn’t even sure she was 18. The words came from her mouth but he didn’t know her well enough to be able to tell when she was lying. He picked up his drink and downed the contents. “Better not, I’ve got that wedding in the morning.” He reminded her. It was the truth for once on his end. He really didn’t need to be out all night. Fred would kill him if he was hungover at his nuptials. He slapped a wad of dollar bills down on the counter and told Penny to keep whatever was leftover. He slid his coat back onto his shoulders and snaked his way through the way to the exit he came in. He didn’t talk to anyone else, just gave friendly nods to anybody who bothered to acknowledge him. He wasn’t in town to get the old band back together. This was strictly him being a good friend for once in his life. Fred Andrews had asked him to be there, and so FP was going to be there. That’s how it worked, or at least that’s how it was going to work this time around. 

••• 

Alice found it easy to wake up the following morning. Without her husband thrashing around all night making a mess of their sheets, she managed to keep her eyes closed and her mind off for the majority of the evening. She woke up feeling like she might actually be able to face the day ahead. This didn’t mean she wanted to encounter FP at all, but if she did so happen to do so, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she thought. The hatred she taught herself to feel toward him, had a grip on her heart and was determined to squeeze the life out of her if need be. The breakfast she had laid out for herself wasn’t nearly as extravagant as she would have made if Hal were home. He had come to expect a proper meal at least twice a day. It wasn’t as if he would complain if she didn’t do it, but Alice felt as though he liked it and she liked giving him what he wanted, she liked being the perfect wife, who would someday become the perfect mother to a perfect child her and her husband made together. 

After washing her own dishes and taking a luxurious length shower, Alice was feeling the best she had felt in quite some time. She found her disposable camera for the occasion, intending to make a scrapbook to accompany the gift Hal had chosen on her behalf. She liked scrapbooking, documenting an occasion in a tastefully creative way. She wanted to give something to the young couple that was personal and somewhat unique to who she was. It wouldn’t be ready before the end of the evening, not until she had the film developed, but with the couple living next door, she didn’t think there was a strict time limit there. Everything was starting to fall into place for her at home, an entirely different atmosphere to the chaos that had transcended next door. The dramas that were contained between four walls just over the side fence weren’t even on Alice’s radar. She was too busy focused on curling her hair just right and making sure her lipstick didn’t make her look like a hooker. Her brand new dress was the last thing she worried about, it didn’t need to be worn until the last moment, so Alice wandered around the house in only her undergarments for most of the morning. 

It didn’t occur to her that FP Jones would have seen through her windows twice within 24 hours. This time feeling embarrassed to have caught her so underdressed. He made a mental note to warn her that Fred and Mary could see it all. In the meantime, he didn’t feel as though it was his place to do so. He entered the chaotic house right in time for Fred’s mother to hand him his suit and usher him up the staircase to get changed. There was no time for chit-chat, not even a forced welcome came from her lips. FP wasn’t going to comment or make anything difficult for anybody. His only concern was making sure he didn’t completely mess up this day for his high school buddy. 

••• 

Alice tried her hardest to keep an opened mind as she drove across town to the wedding venue. She probably should have taken a cab, since it was obvious that she was going to end up intoxicated at some point. Just to get through the evening no doubt. She saw a few familiar faces as they got out of their own cars and walked toward the building. She wasn’t ready to get out, she knew FP wasn’t about because rumour had it he was involved in the ceremony. That meant no awkward encounters beforehand at the very least, she hoped that would extend to the reception afterwards, or else it was going to be an awfully long night. When she finally built up the courage to open her car door, she had one last chance to steal a glimpse of herself in her mirror before stepping out onto the ground. She made sure it was steady before stepping out with her second heel. The last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face in front of people who didn’t deserve to see her fall. She let her dress fall down her long legs until they hit the ground. The gown flowed out gracefully as she reached back to grab her purse and car keys. She locked up and followed a herd of guest that reminded her of sheep the way they walked ever so slowly, and all together in a flock. She bypassed the group of them and headed into the building on her own. She stood tall and acted as though attending this ceremony alone was always her intention. She didn’t have her husband by her side, but Alice Cooper didn’t need a man to make an entrance. 

••• 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Penelope Blossom commented when Alice approached where her and her husband were already sitting. 

Alice pursed her lips as she tried her hardest not to respond. She just couldn’t help herself however, she never could when that repulsive woman was around. “Funny, I was just about to say the same. It’s really unfortunate that happened to your dress Penelope, I’m sure one of your maids could rush over with a new one.” She said in an insincere fashion. She knew she had rattled the other woman by the dumb look on Penelope’s Halloween inspired face. “Oh, I must be off. Don’t want to catch incest cooties.” Alice told her before she scurried away to find a seat that was far enough away from the Red Devils as possible. She was repulsed by the presence of any Blossom, Penelope in particular. She had a theory that the redhead was most definitely a direct descendant of the devil, or at the very least she was no doubt related to something evil. She found the perfect position to sit in. She wouldn’t be able to have a clear view of the groomsmen nor anyone with a Blossom last name. She was quite proud of herself for that actually. She switched off her Nokia to make sure no phone calls interrupted the wedding and sat her purse down beside her so nobody was going to be under the impression that she wanted them to sit beside her. 

••• 

FP couldn’t remember the last wedding he had attended. He realised that was because he wasn’t exactly the most desirable guest to have anywhere, that and the fact that not many people on the Southside could afford an actual wedding. It was usually just two people getting hitched elsewhere and having a big celebration at the Wyrm afterwards. He had definitely been to a few of those over the years. He didn’t remember all of them, but he knew he had been to a few. This was different. Standing close by as a friend of his promised to love a girl he had known most of his life, until the day he took his last breath. It was intense, in the best way possible. FP wasn’t sure if he’d ever had that kind of love. He wasn’t sure if he was capable to have that kind of love in his life. Not again anyway. There had been days when he and Alice were together where he was sure he wouldn’t know how to breathe if she wasn’t there to remind him. He knew their relationship was brief, and more intense than it should have been, but he didn’t doubt for a second that he loved her inside and out. He knew that was so far into his past, but his wounds still hadn’t quite healed. He wasn’t sure if they ever would. 

There was something about having your heart broken that made you stupid. FP was pretty sure he had a brain once, but now he realised that he was just as stupid as any man who had ever had his heart stomped over. He didn’t know if it was the same for gay men, but he was sure that women had a knack for cruelty, so maybe it wasn’t. Alice didn’t only break his heart, she shattered it into a million irreplaceable pieces, and he didn’t think he had managed to pick them all up, even now. He didn’t spend his life lining over her, but there were some dark days where it all flooded back. It mostly happened whenever he saw a girl who looked somewhat like her when his heart would skip a beat for a second until he realised it was a mistaken identity. 

It definitely wasn’t a case of mistaken identity this time. As they both attended the reception that same evening, he knew exactly who he was dealing with and that’s why he was avoiding her with so much effort. Alice hadn’t once lingered eye contact with him so he assumed she was doing the same thing. His plan didn’t last very long. He felt ashamed for being enslaved to alcohol, needing something to take the edge off was the only reason why he found himself stood next to her at the bar. 

Alice seemed startled at first. She was definitely jumpy and he noticed it straight away. He didn’t make a comment but he wanted to. He so desperately wanted to say something to her but his tongue was tied. He didn’t know what to say. 

Alice picked up her purse off the counter and played nervously with her hair. She knew FP had seen her, how could he not? The man might be a dimwit but he wasn’t blind. He was perfectly capable of recognising her when there was merely enough space between them for a single bar stool. “Lovely wedding.” She said quietly. She had to clear her throat afterwards just to get out the nerves that plagued her. 

FP nodded his head before turning to face her for a moment. “You don’t have to do that.” He told her, really wishing she wouldn’t stoop to that level. He didn’t need her sympathy, her forced small talk wasn’t going to help him sleep at night. 

Alice shook her head. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. You know that.” She said to him with a half shrug. She tapped her nails against the counter, growing impatient for her drink that still hadn’t come. 

FP didn’t quite know what to say to that. She wasn’t the easiest person to talk to at any given time, but her absence in his life for the last eight years made it even harder to communicate. 

Alice turned her body toward him for the sake of taking in the sight of him. He looked good, older, but still as beautiful as ever. That’s what she thought to herself as she sized him up. “Who dressed you, your suit is too big.” She informed him instead of telling him what her more organic thoughts were. 

FP frowned at her judgemental expression. He didn’t understand why she had to be like this. There was no reason for her to be all snobby all the damn time. He hadn’t even done anything this time, other than stand close by waiting for his own drink. 

Alice let out a soft laugh. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I do that. I just see something and my brain doesn’t tell my mouth to shut up.” She apologised, although FP didn’t believe for a second that it was sincere. He knew she had a filter, she had one when she broke up with him. She didn’t give him any reason, just said it was over. That was what it sounded like when your girlfriend was filtering her thoughts, holding something back. 

“Right. Well, you’re dressed like my nan.” He said to her in response. Alice has definitely adopted the Cooper’s more conservative lifestyle. Other than the fact that she walked around her home half naked. He bit his tongue to avoid saying that out loud. He didn’t want her turning it around and calling him a pervert. 

Alice frowned slightly before her face softened. She pulled the stool out so she could sit down while they waited since nobody seemed to be in any hurry to fetch her what she ordered. “Your nan has good taste.” She told FP with an amused smile. She wanted so desperately to hate him, or at the very least to push him away. She just couldn’t bring herself to. He was easy to talk to when the conversation wasn’t too deep. She didn’t have banter with Hal. It was all very serious most of the time. 

FP snorted and nodded his head slowly. He glanced across at the two men behind the bar who was too busy talking to actually service the two of them. He thought that was a dangerous game to play at a wedding. If he was able he would have gone back there to serve himself, but he figured that Fred went to the trouble to hire people to serve drinks, he may as well play by the rules for the time being. “My nan is dead.” He pointed out. 

Alice looked up at him and let out another laugh. “So am I, on the inside.” She said morbidly. 

As per usual, FP found himself at a loss for words. He never quite knew how to respond to Alice because she was unpredictable. One moment she’d say one thing and the next a completely different thing would escape her lips and leave you stunned. He just nodded his head and pulled out another stool so he could sit down beside her. 

“Where is Hal tonight?” FP questioned after a moment of silence between them. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. It was as if a switch had been flicked. Alice’s almost playful express completely hardened. She didn’t want to talk about Hal, that was for sure. 

It took the blonde a moment before speaking. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to FP at a wedding, especially if that topic was Hal. She loved her husband, of course, she did. It was just a sore spot when it came to FP being involved in that part of her life at all. “None of your business.” She told him with a sour expression. 

FP held his hands up in defeat. “I’m not trying to be nosy. I’m just making conversation.” He told her, feeling irritated by the whole situation. He hadn’t planned on speaking to her at all, and there they were sitting at a bar together exchanging unpleasantries just like old times. He would walk away if he already had his drink in hand. 

Alice let out a shaky breath. “He ditched me to go to some stupid conference.” She answered in a more vulnerable tone. He realised then that she really was upset about it, and wasn’t pushing him away for the sake of it. He reached across to place a hand on her knee. He expected her to push him away, but she didn’t. Alice just sat there staring across at the wall of alcohol. 

FP didn’t pull his hand away until his drink was sat in front of him. He took a sip and turned his head toward Alice again. She downed her first shot before placing the glass down on the counter again. “I don’t want to think about it. So please don’t ask me about him.” She said to FP upon noticing his eyes on her. 

He nodded his head and reached out to tap his glass against her next one. She smiled weakly before downing her second shot of the night.

••• 

It felt like they were in high school again. They both had far too much alcohol in their systems to be making wise decisions. FP had a key to a room and Alice didn’t object to that idea at all. They slipped away one at a time, and for the first time, FP was grateful that he wasn’t the best man after all. At first, he figured it was a dick move to make some guy Fred hardly knew, to take that role but now he realised he had no further responsibilities and could do as he pleased. He found Alice in the room upstairs right where they agreed to meet. He kicked the door closed and waited for the click of the lock before walking over to the bed to meet her. She looked up at him the way she used to, so sweetly, yet so sexily. He wasn’t sure how she could pull off both at once but she always had a knack for it. He hovered over her after taking off his jacket. She yanked him down by his tie until their lips met in a hot exchange. Her lips were so soft against his own. 

Alice was right in saying that she only ever did what she wanted to do, and FP was quite thankful that in these moments what she wanted to do was him. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until the white fabric was discarded onto the floor. She fiddled with his belt before unzipping his trousers which he kicked off as well. He wasn’t sure why he was the only one losing clothing, so he ran his hands up underneath the mountain of a skirt her dress had. He dragged the fabric of her underwear down her perfectly bare legs until they dropped to the floor to meet the rest of his clothing. Alice looked up at him with a flushed face and almost swollen lips. She smiled before wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt at pulling him back down to her for a kiss. 

His fingers danced delicately along the skin of her inner thigh as her tongue darted between his lips. She wanted him, and he wanted her. He could feel her squirm as his fingers brushed over her clit. He wondered if she’d been touched like that in the last decade, or if this was the first time in eight years. He didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to know either. His thumb caressed her in the way he knew he could make her beg for more. She sighed heavily into his mouth as her fingers moved through his hair. He wanted her so badly, but there was a looming fear that it could all be over too quickly. 

He could feel himself getting hard just by rocking his hips down against hers. His boxers weren’t hiding much at all, but he was holding out for as long as he could, wanting to hold onto the moment. 

When Alice pulled back from the kisses it was to let out a moan. He smiled against her mouth and continued to caress her with his thumb. He didn’t care about anything other than pleasing her. He wanted this to be something she had fond memories of, something that would remind her that he wasn’t a selfish lover, even if that was the only good trait he possessed. 

She desperately kissed his neck and over his shoulder where she paused to bite down on his skin. He was driving her crazy but she was too stubborn to speak that into existence, letting those words out would make her feel less in control. He was the only person in the world who could undo her like this, and the last thing she needed was for him to have the satisfaction of knowing that. 

FP lifted her dress up carefully so she wouldn’t make a mess on it. He would have attempted to undress her completely, but it seemed the gown was a little harder to remove than he would have expected. Alice let out a loud pleasure filled sigh as she came over his fingers. She looked up at him as if searching his face for his reaction. He wore a smile before leaning down to kiss her lips. It was hot. She was hot. He felt the way her breathing steadied beneath him. He pulled back and made a show of licking his fingers clean as he stepped away from the bed. He dragged his boxers down his thighs until they dropped down to his ankles. He kicked them off before grabbing Alice’s ankles to drag her down the mattress, closer to him. 

Alice sat up when her legs were hanging over the edge of the mattress. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his bare stomach. He hadn’t been intending on her to give him any attention, he just needed her closer so he could switch her into a different position. That didn’t mean he wasn’t entirely appreciative of the way her cold fingers wrapped around his erection. He let out a shaky breath before whispering her name in a broken voice. She smiled as she loosely ran her hand across the length of him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled when she knew he was paying her attention. 

For the most part, Alice was fully dressed, but he didn’t mind so much when her hot mouth was taking him. He let out a moan as she bobbed her head back and forth. It didn’t last very long, but those few seconds felt like a lifetime before she was pulling back and using her hand again. “Tell me where you want me.” She breathed out against the skin of his stomach. He felt a shiver run down his spine, there were so many ways he wanted to have her. If he could just be with her the whole night he would attempt to do it all, but he couldn’t. He took one step back and examined their surroundings. He thought the bed was their safest bet, so he turned her around so she was on all fours atop the mattress. They both did their best to make sure the dress wasn’t going to be in the way. He pressed a kiss to her lower back before spreading her legs out just a little further. It took him a moment, he had to remind himself that this was actually happening. This wasn’t one of his midnight wank fantasies. Alice was right there in front of him, body open for him, waiting for him to fuck into her. He didn’t know how she could possibly stay married after this, their connection was stronger than ever. Even with just one eye glimpse, he had never felt so alive. 

He lined himself up and carefully pressed into her. He gave her a moment to adjust to the new feeling, one that was so old and familiar all the same. She let out a moan that made him shake. He had missed that sound from her. Maybe their sex life was a little different back in the day, it was rushed and filled with teenage hormones. They’d do it whenever and wherever, always wanting to get their hands on each other. This was different, yet somehow it felt the same. She pushed back against him, chasing the feeling they both wanted. He pulled back enough to find his momentum before thrusting deep into her, wanting to hear the sounds that made his knees weak. 

Alice didn’t consider herself a vocal lover, but when FP used his full force, she couldn’t help the expletives that fell from her lips. She gripped onto the sheets beneath herself and tried her best not to let herself fall over. She felt her whole body pulse like a heartbeat. Her body was shaking with want and need as he moved through her with such ease. She was aching for him, needing to feel every inch of him as he moved back and forth. It was easier with each thrust as her body reacted to him. She was dripping for him and that was one thing she couldn’t hide. Even when they were clueless teenagers, FP knew sex. It was the one thing he didn’t do wrong, and maybe that was a little sad, but she didn’t care. It was something that was working in his favour right now. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breathing. He was really going for it, and Alice felt like she may actually explode. When he came, he didn’t pull away. He rode it out and she was grateful because her own orgasm, the second one of the evening really made her scream out. She didn’t care this time around, his name was uttered between swear words and illegible noise. She couldn’t make sense of any of it as he pulled out and she collapsed face first in against the pillows. She felt so tender all over, but it was a perfect feeling. 

•••

The weight of it all didn’t hit Alice until they were laying side by side with FP’s arms wrapped around her. She played with the rings on her finger and felt guilt pulse through her. She was married and FP wasn’t the person she was married to. Having sex with a man who wasn’t your husband was one of the worst things you could do. There they were at a wedding, doing the exact thing that destroyed marriages. She detangled herself from his arms and moved to the end of the bed to fetch her underwear. She felt awful, and it wasn’t the alcohol making her feel that way. She stepped into them and dragged the fabric up to her hips again. 

“Alice?” FP said in a concerned tone from where he laid. He didn’t know why she had suddenly turned cold, but he didn’t like it. He had no regrets, even if a moral man would have, even if he should. 

Alice stood up and fetched her shoes from the other side of the room. “I am married.” She reminded FP, frantically trying to find everything she had brought with her. “Married women don’t betray their husbands like I just did.” 

FP frowned. He knew that she was married, and he knew it was wrong, but there was nothing about what they had done that felt wrong to him at all. “Hey, it’s okay. Ali. I love you. You don’t have to stay married to him.” He said to her. 

Alice shook her head. “I don’t love you, FP. Don’t you understand that? I am married to the man I love. What just happened, it can’t happen ever again.” She told him sternly as she moved to the mirror to fix her hair. 

FP frowned at her because he didn’t believe that for a second. He moved to sit up properly and scooted down the bed to be closer to her. “That is bullshit.” He told her, shaking his head. “You do love me. You were the one who made the move here, not me.” He reminded her in a pained voice. 

Alice shook her head. “No. That was a mistake. I was upset and drunk. This isn’t going to happen again, FP. You need to just move on.” She said as she stepped away from him. 

“If you walk out that door Alice, I swear you’ll never be with me again.” He threatened out of fear that she might actually walk away again. 

Alice turned toward him as though she was hesitant to leave, but all she did was shake her head before opening the door and leaving him sitting there, naked and all alone. 

 

••• 

FP left that motel room in such a state that he already knew he would have to pay for some kind of damages. He left money on the nightstand and took off. He didn’t want to be there any longer. He needed to skip town, get the hell away from any reminder of Alice he had left. He thought things might be different, that somehow she would realise her mistake when he showed her how much he adored every inch of her. It hadn’t worked, and he knew he was the idiot who got himself in that situation in the first place. He did what he did best, following in the footsteps of his old man. He found a bar and didn’t for a second think he was betraying anybody by not drinking away his sorrows in serpent territory. He was done with Riverdale, done with everyone in it. 

He didn’t expect to sit down next to a girl at the bar. He didn’t plan to meet the woman he was going to one day marry, and he certainly didn’t expect to meet her the very night Alice ripped his heart out for the second time. 

There was no way he could have predicted that he would inherit a place to live at Sunnyside, or that she would give him a reason to stick around. 

Alice couldn’t have predicted that weeks later she would be surprising her husband with the news of a baby. She was taking her indiscretions to her grave among all the other secrets she’s kept Locked away in her heart for a very long time. 

She wouldn’t have ever imagined the joy in Hal’s face when she told him they were having a baby. Given what had happened the last time, she had been nervous to mention it, but her life was finally looking up. So long as she ignored the existence of their neighbours, as if their stupid wedding never happened, and FP Jones never returned at all.


End file.
